How not to show someone you are interested
by ConsultingStag
Summary: Hannibal is a bit obsessed when it comes to Will's hair. It is wondrous and beautiful and may very well possess the golden ratio. Written for #109 AU where Hannibal keeps a diary but it is filled with nothing but daily descriptions of Will's hair. Belongs to the series: From the very private journals of Hannibal Lecter


**_Friday, 12th of July 2013_**

 ** _The water in Will's house is of unsatisfactory quality when used regularly. It is by far too calcareous to be healthy for Will's hair on a long term basis. I'm not sure how his dark curls have managed to survive that daily torture without a great amount of damage._**

 ** _The offending smell of it was especially noticeable today. Most likely because he is using a different shampoo that does not possess as strong an odour as the one he had previously acquired._**

 ** _Action is necessary if I don't want to become witness to the decline of his hair. I shall switch the content of his current shampoo with one of better quality as well as one that is more suitable when having to use water like that._**

* * *

 ** _Thursday, 18th of July 2013_**

 ** _The fruit of my decision is already visible. His hair appears to radiate much more vitality than it did six days ago. Nothing can stay beautiful on it's own, like a painting that needs restoration in order not to fall prey to time and environment._**

 ** _The assumption on my part, regarding whether or not Will would notice the exchange has been correct. Due to my usage of a certain amount of the same flavouring agents the risk of discovery has been rather slim to begin with but Will's observation skills are exceptional. I cannot underestimate him._**

* * *

Will had felt his face getting redder with every page he turned. This had to be some sort of joke. He couldn't bring himself to read more than a few passages fully, skimming the pages in a desperate and quickly waning hope to find one that did not mention his hair. He felt horrible for reading Hannibal's diary but it was also impossible for him to stop. Why did Will have to let his curiosity get the better of him? Curiosity killed the cat and all that. There was no way he could continue to act like nothing happened after having seen this.

Another question begged to be answered. Why would Hannibal leave it lying around on his desk, well aware of the fact that Will often sat there?

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, 23rd of October 2013_**

 ** _No matter what season we find ourselves in his dark hair suits the background exceedingly well. The slowly dying leaves and calm nature compliments those curls. His hair has grown approximately 3,5 centimetres since I laid first eyes on. The question of which length suits the character of his hair as well as the rest of his features best is becoming more difficult with each passing day. Certain curls possess more of a bounce than others and would still fare well in the event of Will deciding not to get his hair cut before November. However other curls do not possess the same amount of bounciness and would be better suited for a shorter haircut._**

 ** _Perhaps I could somehow convince Will that he does not need to go to a barber._**

 ** _Basic skills should not be difficult to acquire and I have confidence that I will succeed in bringing forth every ounce of beauty that is yet hidden._**

* * *

 ** _Saturday, 2nd of November 2013_**

 ** _Convincing Will was indeed not difficult to accomplish due to his dislike of people touching any part of him as well as his trust in me. The feel of his hair against my skin was exquisite, quite like tasting a good wine after having endured a long time of waiting after having resisted the temptation of simply taking what one craves._**

 ** _Their texture was soft, almost delicate and the faintest note of the lavender oil I laced his shampoo with was particularly exhilarating as it assaulted my senses in the sweetest of ways._**

 ** _It almost saddened me to cut off one of the curls I have come to like in particular. The one on the right side at the nape of his neck. It could perhaps be compared to a nautilus shell with a golden ratio that is extremely pleasing to the eye. Tomorrow I shall work on something fitting to hold it as not to let it's perfect beauty go to waste._**

* * *

Will's hand wandered absentmindedly to the described place, slightly tugging on the curl there that was apparently Hannibal's favourite. His mind could not process the information his eyes transmitted. Though his body still managed to pump more blood into his already pounding head.

This could not be real. Maybe this was all some sort of insane hallucination his sleep deprived brain had come up with in order to confuse him even further. Will had not slept much the past weeks. Torn between the way Hannibal's company made him feel and the knowledge that told him he should not enjoy it.

Even more confusing was that he was not nearly as creeped out as he should be after discovering something like this. In a very twisted and hannibalesque way this was flattering. Creepy and flattering.

* * *

 ** _Monday, 10th of February 2014_**

 ** _The last traces of winter paint the landscape still and it contrasts perfectly with the tint of his hair. It would make for an excellent subject to use in my next painting. It would be most difficult most probably impossible even to mix the right colour for his hair. Black and brown battling in the changing light. The nuances so fleeting and of such a wide variety that the room in my mind palace will never be finished._**

* * *

A choked little noise escaped Will's throat as he continued to turn pages. Each new entry, every day Hannibal had seen him, was concerned with the topic of his hair. Descriptions of it before the background of the changing seasons and different solar altitudes. The smell of it whenever Will had bought a new product. The colours that went best with his hair and complexion.

* * *

 ** _Friday, 23rd of May 2014_**

 ** _I wonder what sight it would be could I decorate that wondrous hair with the multitude of colours that have come to bloom. Imagination is not satisfactory enough any longer. It can come close to the truth but never capture it so correctly that there is no detail wrong or amiss. My person has become more craving than men and there is nothing I can do to change that without facing the risk of losing Will._**

 ** _Sleeping pills in his drink may perhaps be a relatively safe solution. Though the artificial lighting of his room at night will not come close to the sight sunlight would bestow me with. But the chance of suspicion arising would be much more likely if he fell asleep during the day._**

* * *

The point of no return had already been passed with the very first entry his eyes had sought out. Will had been aware of the fact that Hannibal had been to his house, planting evidence, probably feeding his dogs only Hannibal knew whom in order to keep them quiet and away from his fine suits. Perhaps even replacing meat in Will's fridge.

 _That_ Will was well aware of, but this. _This_. Will had no words for. Had Hannibal watched him sleep, twist and turn while contemplating which flowers to decorate Will's hair with? His heart beat faster at that thought, completely ignorant to the embarrassment it bestowed Will with.

What else would he find contained in this so innocent looking book? Who would have guessed that Hannibal did leave behind circumstantial evidence and admissions. It certainly was not enough to make people believe that Hannibal was a killer but it would definitely scare them off and keep them from attending any more dinner parties.

Did he even want to show this anybody else? Will shifted around uncomfortably. Just imagining how other people would look at him if they read some of this was terrible. No, their stares were difficult enough to endure and ignore as it was. Freak attracts other freaks. It was not difficult to imagine their voices.

Besides, the mere thought of showing something so private to somebody else was horrible.

"Ever the curious one, Will." Will turned around so fast he would surely have fallen out of Hannibal's chair if not for the armrests. Hannibal slowly walked around the desk after placing two cups on the surface, coming to a halt next to Will and looking at him contemplatively.

"You don't appear to mind very much that I found this." Hannibal pursed his lips slightly in consideration and Will had to mentally slap himself as his gaze was captivated by them as much as he was by the whole man.

"It would be more correct to assume my reaction is inevitably linked to yours."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, willing his face to revert to a colour that did not resemble any kind of red fruit or vegetable. "And what is my reaction?"

"Not as offended as I expected you to be." Of course, how could Will have been so distracted by the book to not immediately see that Hannibal had left it in the open on purpose.

"Why?" It was obvious Will wasn't asking why Hannibal had a diary like that.

"I was curious how you would react and I wanted you to know, Will." Will gulped, was Hannibal telling him that he was interested in his very own and twisted way? Perhaps his sense of how to confess something was as hopelessly lost as his taste for puns.

"Would you decorate my hair again?" Will could feel his cheeks heating up once more at the blunt question.

Hannibal blinked at him, clearly caught off guard before his lips twisted into such a delighted smile that Will had to blink, unaccustomed to seeing such an expression on Hannibal's face.

"It would be my pleasure." Will did not hesitate taking the hand offered even as the slowly decaying remains of his common sense screamed no.


End file.
